Cinco Beijos
by rsacshesl
Summary: Cinco beijos ou o que Dean acha que foram beijos e Sam não consegue fazer com que ele entenda que a maioria não conta e que Dean diz que sempre contam porque seus lábios eram preciosos demais para não serem sempre apreciados e Sam balançava a cabeça.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens pertencem completamente a Warner Brothers, CW e ao seu criador Eric Kripke.

* * *

**Cinco Beijos**  
por Rachelismos

* * *

Dean nunca soube dividir o controle remoto.

Ele chegava de qualquer lugar aonde estivesse e, por mais que Sam quisesse assistir a algum filme, por mais que Sam escondesse o controle, Dean parecia atraído a ele, de maneira quase mágica, e mudava os canais como um maníaco, não parando nunca mais do que três minutos em um lugar só (a menos que fosse um filme com alguma atriz com seios enormes).

Quando era menor, Sam até chegou a cercar o controle remoto de sal uma vez, pensando que existia algum tipo de feitiço que ligava seu irmão magicamente à televisão, claro que isso só lhe rendeu muita gozação por meses de Dean e de John também. Eles ainda se lembravam disso sempre que começavam a beber um pouco demais.

"Lembra daquela vez em que o Sammy disse que a TV era demoníaca?", Dean começaria e John diria, com um sorriso na cara "Lembro... e bem antes da Oprah, também!" e Sam sairia do quarto para mandá-los conversar mais baixo porque ele estava tentando dormir.

Mas quando ele chegou da escola com um trabalho com uma nota baixíssima queimando em sua mochila, ele não queria fazer nada além de ver um pouco de TV. Óbvio que tudo teria que dar errado para ele, afinal, Sam não podia ter nada certo acontecendo com ele naquele dia. Dean, como sempre, com sua mão colada no controle remoto do quarto de hotel.

– Dean, eu tive um dia péssimo e eu queria ver um pouco de TV.

Dean apenas levantou os olhos de sua tarefa de mudar os canais alucinadamente para olhar para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes e dizer:

– Pensei que a TV fosse demoníaca, sabe, ruim para o super cérebro de pessoas como você.  
– Eu não tive um bom dia, Dean, quero ver TV.  
A falta de um "Boa tarde" e da conversa habitual de como foi a escola que sempre faziam quando Sam chegava da escola deveria ser indicativo suficiente para Dean que as coisas não estavam boas, mas ele não parecia muito interessado, apenas continuou mudando os canais.  
– Dean, eu quero ver TV.  
– Ora, Sammy, sente-se aqui do meu lado e prometo nem tentar passar a mão nos seus peitos.

– Dean!

Sam podia sentir uma enxaqueca se formando logo atrás de seus olhos. Claro que isso não era possível, mas ele sentia.

– Ok, se você insiste eu tento, mas não peça para abrir seu sutiã, ok, isso você faz sozinho.

– Vá à merda.

Sam então deixou de ser diplomático. Ele não se importava em deixar a TV pro Dean, ele preferia ler a qualquer hora do dia, mas dessa vez era uma questão de princípios. Se Sam queria ver TV, por que diabos ele não podia ver TV?

– Me dá o controle remoto, Dean.

Dean apenas continuou sorrindo para uma propaganda imbecil de cerveja.

Sam se jogou em cima dele no sofá e Dean deu um pulo enorme para o lado tentando escapar, mas Sam havia crescido bastante nos últimos tempos e seus braços tinham um alcance descomunal, agora.

– Sam, que diabos?

– Me dá esse controle, Dean!

Sam puxou Dean com tanta força que Dean perdeu o equilíbrio precário na beirada do sofá e caiu. Puxando Sam com ele.

Sam caiu por cima dele, bateram os narizes, os joelhos, os lábios e os dentes. Sam sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e soube que havia partido o lábio.

Dean ficara imóvel de repente e olhava para ele com olhos brilhantes.

– Sam... se você quer beijar um cara, você tem que avisar primeiro... isso se chama respeito.

Claro que Sam já estava batendo a porta do quarto de maneira sonora antes que as risadas de Dean tivessem acabado.

* * *

Dean estava desesperado. Mergulhar atrás de Sam e conseguir finalmente enfiar uma bala de prata na testa daquela coisa fora a coisa mais gratificante que ele poderia ter feito até então. Mas quando começou a puxar Sam para superfície e viu que ele não estava acordado, seu coração parou.

Dean deitou seu irmão no chão e viu que os lábios dele estavam azuis. Ele não estava respirando.

Sam não estava respirando. O tempo parecia andar mais rápido do que ele conseguia se mover. Suas mãos pareciam se mover em câmera lenta quando colocou dois dedos no pescoço do irmão e sentiu uma pulsação, fraca, mas constante.

Dean deu graças aos céus que era uma parada respiratória e não uma cardíaca.

Em uma rapidez invejável para qualquer paramédico, Dean encostou seus lábios aos de Sam e respirou por ele algumas vezes. Sempre chamando pelo nome dele.

– Sammy, acorda, Sammy, eu vou te encher de porrada, garoto, acorda agora!

Sam ficou desacordado por um minuto e treze segundos. E se alguém ousasse dizer a Dean que isso não era tão significativo...

Ouvir Sam tossindo e cuspindo água foi o som mais maravilhoso que ele ouvira desde o novo motor que ele tinha colocado no motor do Impala, quase melhor que o alívio que ele sentiu ao ver os olhos de Sam abertos e procurando por ele. Quase.

* * *

Dean não queria que seu pai sofresse, isso era verdade, mas ele simplesmente não queria falar. Eles estavam na casa do Pastor Jim há cinco semanas, agora, e o pai deles não entendia que Dean não poderia sair de perto de Sam. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Porque o fogo podia voltar.

Pastor Jim era o homem mais estranho que Dean conhecera, ele sempre falava as coisas com uma voz fininha fingindo que era Dean quem respondera. E mesmo assim, Dean gostava dele. Ele tinha um cachorro e quase nunca ficava nervoso e nunca o vira gritar. Nem chorar. Nem beber.

Mas John estava muito triste também. Dean se sentia sempre muito culpado pela cara de tristeza que John fazia quando abria a porta para o berçário improvisado de Sam na biblioteca de Jim e encontrava Dean dormindo ao lado do berço.

Em uma das noites, John o levara ao seu quarto e ficara com ele. Disse que sentia saudades de Dean e que passariam a noite juntos, como pai e filho. Ele deve ter percebido que Dean não estava se sentindo nem um pouco feliz com o arranjo. Sam sozinho? Sam sozinho à noite? Sam sozinho à noite com o fogo a solta?

Dean olhava repetidas vezes para a porta enquanto John perguntava que filme ele queria ver. Ele e o Pastor Jim sempre faziam perguntas. Mesmo sabendo que Dean não as responderia. Quando John suspirou e escolheu algum desenho antigo e dizia que era o favorito de Dean, Dean ouviu Sam chorando. Dean correu para a porta e estava ao lado do berço antes mesmo que John pudesse terminar de gritar o nome dele.

Sam estava chorando, mas Dean olhava para todos os lados e não via nada no quarto que indicasse algo ruim. Subiu no berço com cuidado para não machucá-lo e colocou uma das mãos em cima dele. Enquanto Sam chorava, Dean fazia carinhos em suas mãos e olhava para cada canto do teto branco de Jim, esperando ver a coisa quando ela chegasse, mas ela não veio. Apenas parou de procurar quando John colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

– Dean, ele está bem, filho... ele vai ficar bem.

Dean, então, não pode segurar as lágrimas e se sentou ao lado de Sam. Segurando as barras do berço com força e olhando em desafio para John.

– Dean... Sam está seguro, aqui. Eu prometo.

Dean queria perguntar como ele poderia ter certeza. Mas apenas se deitou ao lado de Sam, abraçando o irmão que ainda chorava. Dando pequenos beijos no rosto do bebê. Quando acordou, viu que John estava dormindo no sofá ao lado do berço, junto com eles.

* * *

– Dean... tenta entender.

Sam tentava fazer com que Dean olhasse pra ele. Mas Dean apenas olhava pra estrada. Quando ele oferecera uma carona até a estação de ônibus, Sam achou que eles poderiam conversar, que poderia explicar pra ele o motivo de ir pra Stanford. Mas Dean não dizia uma palavra.

Sam não queria isso. Ele queria uma chance de não ter que ser amargo como John, ele queria que Dean pudesse sorrir sem tristeza, que as coisas fossem melhores e que fossem uma família, não uma unidade de um exército invisível.

– Dean, por favor...

– Sam. Não.

E ficaram calados durante todo o caminho. Sam sentia que ia chorar. Ele pensara que o único que o apoiaria seria Dean. Seu irmão sempre o apoiava em tudo, afinal de contas, mesmo que não concordasse com as decisões de Sam.

Quando o Impala parou, Sam agarrou a jaqueta de Dean antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta.

– Dean, eu vou viver minha vida, Dean. – Ele olhava atentamente os olhos de Dean, esperando alguma reação ao que dizia. – Vem comigo.

Dean piscou. Não era bem isso que ele esperava.

– Como é?

– Vem comigo. – Sam falava rapidamente. – Podemos arranjar um lugar só nosso, podemos viver perto do campus, podemos...

– Sam... SAM! – Dean sacudiu os ombros dele pra fazê-lo parar de falar. – Eu não vou deixar nosso pai sozinho.

– Que se dane ele, Dean! – Sam queria que Dean visse que John podia se cuidar sozinho, ele era um fuzileiro, pelo amor de Deus, o que mais Dean poderia fazer?

– Olha o respeito, moleque!

Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Queria que Dean entendesse. Ele queria ir. Mas ele não podia ir agora, não assim.

– Eu... preciso de você, Dean.

E então Dean o segurou pelo queixo e o beijou, suavemente nos lábios, antes de dizer, num sussurro:

– O pai precisa mais.

E com isso, se afastou. Dizendo, sem palavras, que era hora de Sam seguir o caminho que escolhera.

* * *

Sam sempre se considerou uma pessoa paciente. Talvez não paciente, mas mais paciente que qualquer outro membro da família. Mas ele não estava se sentindo nem um pouco paciente quando Dean entrou no quarto de hotel, completamente bêbado.

Dean não bebia pra ficar nesse estado. O Dean que ele conhecia odiava se deixar vulnerável a ponto de não conseguir se defender. Mas, o Dean que ele conhecia não estava com um prazo de menos de uma semana pra viver.

– Dean, você pode me dizer onde estava?

– Relachh, Shammy... Vai ficá tchudu bein...

E com isso ele desabou no chão, em frente a cama, onde, provavelmente, ele pretendia se jogar.

– Isso vai doer 'manhã...

Com um suspiro, Sam apoiou o braço direito dele em seus ombros e levantou. Dean estava magro, muito magro. Apesar de Dean comer muito mal, sempre cuidou pra não perder massa muscular. Sam não percebera que a situação estava tão ruim.

– O que eu vou fazer com você, Dean?

– 'Cê vai me queimar, idiota. – ele dizia, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Enterro de caçador, Sam, e pronto.

– Dean... – Sam o sentara na cama e começara a tirar seus sapatos. Dean começara a rir.

– Cê demorou anos ... Haha ... pra aprender a amarrar os seus sapatos, sabia? Era um saco ter que amarrar pr' você. Hahaha! Agora... ha! Agora, 'cê tira os meus sapatos! – Sam queria bater nele por tê-lo feito se preocupar a toa. – Vai me dar banho também, Sam? Eu dava banho em você, e colocava aquele pijama rosa horrível...

– Eu não usava pijama rosa, Dean.

– Eu estou bêbado mas não sem memória, Sammy... Você não dormia sem aquela coisa horrível e rosada. Eu tentei de tudo... hahaha... Quando ele rasgou porque você era grande demais... hahahahahaha... você chorou por dias!

– Cala a boca, Dean.

Sam estava sorrindo, por mais que não quisesse. Eles tinham pouco tempo. Não era a hora de discutir com Dean. Depois que conseguisse salvá-lo, poderia falar o que quisesse.  
Desabotoou a jaqueta dele enquanto segurava em seu pescoço pra evitar que ele caísse na cama e impedisse que ele a retirasse. Se ele vomitasse em cima da jaqueta favorita (que pertencera a John), ficaria reclamando por dias.

– Sam... me promete que vai viver.

Ele pausou. Não podia fingir que não havia escutado, estava a centímetros do rosto do irmão. Mas não poderia responder. Não agora. Ainda havia tempo.

– Promete, Sam. Você é importante. 'Cê é importante, Sam.

E Sam não saberia dizer quem havia começado, mas os dois estavam se beijando. Não como irmãos. Não poderia dizer nem ao menos que como amantes. Mas se beijavam como se tivessem sede. Como se não houvesse ar fora da boca do outro.

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior dele. Dean se afastou levemente pra olhar pra Sam. Disse, com uma sinceridade que Sam só ouvira dele quando eram crianças:

– Você é tudo, Sam.

– Vamos conseguir, Dean, não desiste ainda, tá me ouvindo? – Sam o beijou mais uma vez. – Você não pode desistir de mim ainda.

E os dois tiveram a primeira das noites que Dean descrevia como um ótimo motivo pelo qual valia a pena ir ao inferno.


End file.
